Give it your all
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: He had wanted children and that happily ever after. However that ending never came. He had given their love his mind and not his heart. ONE SHOT. BRUCAS


**Okay this is my little one shot I made. And it's based on after Lucas drunken rendevorous with Peyton and my thoughts on what happens when he sees her drawing. For those of you who don't know what happens at the end of 5X17 yet don't read because it contaisn spoilers. IT's A BRUCAS of course. So I hope you like! Enjoy! Purple Monkey Love!**

* * *

The sun shone on the used to be black concrete. The leaves rustled on the ground. The wind softly blew against the cool waters. Birds chirped and cars zoomed past. The ground was covered with colors of purples, oranges, and reds. The words above it seemed to be screaming out at him. The world seemed to be going slowly. Too slowly. The sun seemed to be getting more and more hotter with each passing second and the birds seemed to be getting louder. The wind seemed to be stronger and the cars more frequent. His breathing became ragged and his eyes turned a dark shade of blue.

In that moment he hated himself. It was all because of this thing on the ground why his life fell apart. Once upon a time ago six months ago he seemed to have everything he could ever wish for. He had the world at his hands but it all seemed to come crashing down on him as soon as he was able to smile.

They were words. Simple black words on a sheet of white paper. In another lifetime they could have meant something. They could have spoke feelings that he wasn't able to express. But it wasn't in another lifetime them. It was in this lifetime. A lifetime where he was finally decided on what he wanted. A lifetime when his mind his mind didn't and his heart didn't feel pain. But with those simple words it all came crashing down.

"So, I see you saw it." A raspy voice filled his ears as he heard a car door slam and the click of heels on the rough worn out concrete. His eyes flicked toward the ground with anger. Damn right he saw it. The alines on the moon could probably see this huge thing in which he now hated so much.

"Yeah, I did. What is this?" He asked as he pointed his right index finger at the bright colors that seemed to mesh on the floor. Suddenly, a body was standing shoulder-to-shoulder at him and gazing down at the colors.

"Well seeing as you wrote about it you should know it's a comet." Her voice answered him in a nonchalant tone. He felt her shrug her shoulders and then let them down.

He frowned at this. She was playing games with him now. She knew perfectly what is was and why it was there. She knew the hidden message that stood behind those oranges, purples, and reds. It wasn't just a comet at that moment. It was something more. Something that filled his heart with pain. Something he didn't like. It was a slap in the face. And it stung.

"I know what it is. But I want to know _what_ it is. And why its there." He spoke as his eyes finally left the colors and went to the person who stood beside him. He needed answers. And he needed them now.

She was pretty. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a neat tight ponytail and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and from what he could see a white tee. He smiled for what he saw over her t-shirt. It was comfort. For both of them.

"It's her love. Her confession. Something she's too afraid to admit to you now. A bottled up emotion that keeps getting the best of her. And its there because she knew this was the only way you would see it. The only way you would understand just how much you mean to her." She explained to him the best she could while trying to keep her emotions inside.

"Well I thought I made it perfectly clear what I felt towards her. I mean I didn't sugar coat it or anything. I told her the truth. The blatant obvious truth and still she doesn't get it." He spoke with venom in his voice as he glared at the beautiful creature that stood beside him.

He watches as her expression changes and a frown appears on her face. She rolls her eyes and scoffs. And then after a moment her eyes get darker. Almost black. She looks up at him with anger and confusion in her eyes. And then he senses something else. Hurt.

"Lucas, we both no you didn't mean what you said. You were drunk and just speaking out of spite. I know just as much as you do that you could never mean those words. Especially when it comes to her." She told him, as her voice got low and her eyes got even darker. She wasn't playing anymore.

"Oh yeah Brooke! Because you know exactly how I feel right now. Okay, you live my life and you know what I mean and I don't mean Brooke." Lucas said as his voice got louder and louder with each word. But he wasn't yelling at least not yet.

"Lucas come on. Are you serious? If you haven't forgotten I'm the one person who knows you better than you know yourself. I know you didn't mean those words." Brooke said as she again rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and frustration.

"Yeah when we were sixteen you mean. It's been five years. You don't know me. You don't know my secrets. You don't know my desires. And you sure as hell don't know how I feel." Lucas told her, as his glare got fiercer. His eyes were digging holes into her now.

"Okay, so look me in the eyes and tell me you hate her." Brooke said as she turned her body fully to face his, placing her hands on her hips she smiled up at him waiting.

He turned around so now they were chest to chest and her face only inches away from his. He lowered his eyes until he was looking into her hazel green ones. And without hesitation he spoke.

"I hate Peyton." The words slipped out of his mouth like water. His shoulders got less tense and his mind cleared out a bit. She looked up at him for a few minutes. Unaltered by his confession.

"I guess you right. I don't know you anymore Lucas. You words are genuinely spoken and yet I can't seem to understand why? Why do you hate her?" Brooke said, as she finally believed him. He was speaking the truth. He definitely felt a sense of hatred towards her curly blonde best friend.

"Because she ruined everything. My life, my marriage, my happiness. Because she needs to be saved and I'm always the one to save her. Because she wasn't there when my dreams came true. Because of this fuckin comet. And I think the main reason why I hate her is because she always had a habit of coming in and taking away from the one thing I can't live without. And I don't do anything about it. She takes my world away and crumbles it into a thousand pieces and I let her." Lucas said calmly as If his words aren't hurting anyone. Even if they aren't here they still sting someone's heart.

"She loves you though Lucas. She loves you because your able to take the pain away when no one else can and yet somehow you're the same one who can bring it back. She loves you because no matter what's going on in your life you drop everything just to save her. She loves you because you're honest but yet still so innocent. She loves you because you wish James was your kid and you show it whenever you're with him. But most importantly she loves you because you're her world." Brooke speaks softly to him. Somewhere along the line her emotions take over the speech.

"She's not mine." He whispers quietly as he loses eye contact with her and looks down at the ground sadly. He now knows the weight is lifted off of his shoulders.

"You only have three choices when it comes to love." Brooke spoke quietly as she placed a hand on his arm causing him to look up at him. "Give up, give in, or give it your all. You choose which one is worth it." She continued with a hurt smile on her face.

And Lucas digested her words. He gave up with Peyton. Because deep down in his heart she was just a friend to him and she always would be. Over the last five years he realized he wasn't in love with Peyton. He just loved the idea of having someone that was just like. Someone he could talk to and someone who understood him even when he didn't understand himself. He had hope with Peyton.

He gave in with Lindsey because he knew that his heart could never truly have the one he wanted. He had loved Lindsey but like you love a close friend. Spending so much time with her got him comfortable enough to accept he could never have his hearts desire. But he knew in his heart Lindsey and him would never work out. They just didn't fit eachother. Lindsey was his comfort.

But with Brooke he never gave it his all. He gave up at one point because Brooke clearly didn't want to be with him in the middle of senior year. She hated him and for that he just gave up on her. Them. Their love. He gave in when he wanted Peyton in junior year because it was clear Peyton didn't feel the same way and she was there. But somewhere in that time span he fell in love with her. The person she was and the person she would always be. But he never gave it his all. Something he had needed to do to hold on to her. He wanted a future with her. He had wanted children and that happily ever after. However that ending never came. He had given their love his mind and not his heart. And now things regrets came flooding him like a huge tidal wave. Brooke was his love.

Lucas looked down at Brooke. She was still holding his arm. But now her eyes were a little lighter and the green in her hazel eyes reflected love. She still wore a sad smile but in that smile there was hope. She was wearing his beloved gray sweatshirt and that held his comfort.

Without a second thought Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips to her. It took a moment before a very surprised Brooke responded by kissing him back. It was what she had wished for. What she had dreamed for the last five years. And it was almost perfect. Almost being the keyword.

"What the hell?" She asked him as she finally pulled back from the kiss. She searched his eyes for answers.

"My heart finally chose. I'm giving it my all." Lucas told her with a huge smile covering his face. As soon as Brooke let out a bright smile with her dimples Lucas' lips were back on hers.

It had taken a lot for them to be together but now it was finally happening. They were giving it their all. Something that they had needed to do for years now.


End file.
